


Telekinesis for Dummies

by inukagome15, Krisalt



Series: It's All in the Mind [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisalt/pseuds/Krisalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark after a loong night and his new friend/family member/or indeterminate thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinesis for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Telekinesis for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485173) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



> So, a drawing inspirated by the so great serie of inukagome15, It's all in the mind !  
> This drawing is far from perfection but I post it ^^. There is the non inked version and the inked one !

 


End file.
